1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an information processing device which appropriately control rotation of a fan for cooling or heat dissipation provided inside a housing.
2. Description of the Background Art
A personal computer has mounted therein components, such as a CPU (central processing unit) and a memory, which generate heat. In order to prevent influence of heat generated by such components onto computer operations, a fan for cooling the components that generate heat or a fan for discharging heat in the housing to the outside is provided in the personal computer. In the following description herein, a fan for cooling or heat dissipation will be generally referred to a “cooling fan”.
With respect to control of such a cooling fan, various methods have been proposed. For example, Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-094214) discloses a technology which detects vibration of a hard disk drive (HDD) inside a personal computer and stops rotation of a cooling fan when the magnitude of vibration of the HDD has become large. Accordingly, the technology of Patent Literature 1 prevents degradation of the performance of the HDD due to influence of vibration caused by rotation of the cooling fan.
Further, Patent Literature 2 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-172042) discloses a technology which detects whether a personal computer is being used on a desk or on a lap, and increases the number of rotation of a cooling fan when the personal computer is being used on a lap. Accordingly, in the technology of Patent Literature 2, when the personal computer is used on a lap, the temperature of a heat generating part is suppressed by increasing the number of rotation of the cooling fan, and thus, an effect that the user is less likely to feel heat on his or her lap can be expected.